<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drganie by Martisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016304">Drganie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz'>Martisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drżenie i drganie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dobry Loki, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, bez dialogów, fortepian, muzyka, pierwszy pocałunek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nigdy nie pozbył się tamtego fortepianu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drżenie i drganie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drganie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146821">&amp; Quaver</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing">STARSdidathing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A oto i obiecany sequel.<br/>Zapraszam!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki wciąż używał fortepianu.</p><p>Grywał, zwykle nocą i nigdy wtedy, gdy ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć lub usłyszeć – z wyjątkiem Tony’ego.</p><p>Jakoś wiedział, kiedy ten był niespokojny i chodził po wieżowcu. Stopy Tony’ego nieodzownie prowadziły go do tej zazwyczaj pustej przestrzeni i nie dziwiło go, gdy słyszał tam cichą muzykę. Wślizgiwał się do pokoju, Loki spoglądał na niego, łapiąc go w chwili, w której wchodził przez drzwi. Następnie wpatrywał się w jego oczy, póki Tony nie wychodził.</p><p>Loki nigdy nie poprosił go, by do niego dołączył, ale też nigdy nie musiał. Jego oczy wyrażały to pragnienie idealnie, ale Tony każdego wieczoru odwracał się i odmawiał temu milczącemu wezwaniu. Półbóg nigdy o tym nie wspominał, gdy był z dala od instrumentu, a Stark nie miał zamiaru w ogóle sprzedawać fortepianu, jak powiedział po imprezie, że to zrobi.</p><p>Spotykali się we wczesnych godzinach poranka i czasami Tony zostawał pięć minut, czasami godzinę, niekiedy dłużej. Muzyka zmieniała się od starych utworów po nowe, w tym takie, które Loki sam skomponował, ale Tony nie podchodził i nie dołączał do niego.</p><p>Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby ich muzyczne schadzki wpływały w jakiś sposób na ich zachowanie podczas walk czy w reszcie wieżowca. Loki był milczący i trzymał się z dala od innych – albo ktoś go naciskał i odpowiadał tnącymi słowy i jeszcze groźniejszymi uśmiechami. Tony wciąż z nim rozmawiał, droczył się z nim, ale Loki reagował tak jak zwykle; albo odpowiadał w ten sam sposób, albo wypełniał swoją część rozmowy ciszą.</p><p>Minęło już wiele miesięcy, w których Tony obserwował go w ciszy z progu i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać, ale pewnej nocy Loki na niego nie spojrzał.</p><p>Tony był zbyt ciekawski, by to tak zostawić i podszedł bliżej. Kiedy był na tyle blisko, by zobaczyć ukrytą w cieniu twarz Lokiego, ręce półboga przerwały w połowie melodii i zaczęły inną. Tony pamiętał ją z tamtego wieczoru, który wydawał się być zbyt dawno temu.</p><p>Loki w końcu podniósł wzrok ze spojrzeniem zbyt błagalnym, by je zignorować.</p><p>Uśmiechając się bezradnie, Tony usiadł obok boga psot; słowa zaczęły mu się wymykać, a on na to pozwolił.</p><p>Ostatnim razem, gdy dzielili się tą piosenką, wokół nich były światła, szum rozmów i śmiechu. Tym razem byli w pokoju ledwo oświetlonym przez Nowy Jork i księżyc. Wszystko było przez to delikatniejsze i kruchsze.</p><p>Tony zauważył, że coraz bardziej opiera się o Lokiego, śpiewając tuż przy jego uchu i patrząc jak uśmiech powoli wraca na twarz półboga. Ten co chwilę spoglądał na niego, uszczęśliwiony głosem śmiertelnika i promieniejący zadowoleniem z ich duetu.</p><p>Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Tony przeciągnął nutę, by wybrzmiała wraz z echem ostatniego uderzenia o klawisz.</p><p>Zamknął usta i przytrzymał, jak powietrze w płucach, ciszę, która między nimi była, a potem wstał. Zawahał się, gdy poczuł rękę Lokiego na swojej. Tony spojrzał na swoje kolana, a potem na półboga. Ten przybliżył się powoli i musnął jego usta w niewinnym pocałunku. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, potem Loki odsunął się, a Tony otworzył oczy.</p><p>Loki obserwował go z ciekawością i niewielkim uśmiechem, który otwarcie mówił, co oferuje. Nie strzegł się, był niepewny i cudownie bezbronny. Był tak otwarty, jak Tony się czuł, a jego twarz musiała być dla Lokiego tak oczywista i łatwa do odczytania jak nuty.</p><p>Pochylił się i złapał te nieśmiałe usta w równie niewinnym pocałunku.</p><p>Schwycił długie palce Lokiego i zaplótł je ze swoimi na kolanie, drugą rękę podniósł i objął nią wystający policzek Lokiego, by przybliżyć jego twarz. Ich pocałunek nie stał się przez to obsceniczny czy głębszy. Po prostu zamiast słów wymieniali się dotykiem. Całowali się w cieniu i ciszy aż Tony zaczął się zastanawiać co się stanie rano.</p><p>Mimo to nie zapytał.</p><p>Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, przesunął ramię na plecy Lokiego i przycisnął do niego głowę. Nucił cicho wprost do ucha Lokiego, a ten znów położył palce na fortepianie i zaczął odtwarzać muzykę tańca, uścisków i romansów.</p><p>Tony szeptał te same obietnice; śpiewał je jak wizję przyszłości, aż poczuł, że półbóg dygocze.</p><p>Mówił mu o oddaniu, o kochankach i, co najważniejsze dla maga ze stuleciami przez sobą, Tony malował Lokiemu obraz wieczności.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>